A new life
by Kagomefan00
Summary: Sasuke murders everyone in the village and regrets it deeply. A woman named Midoriko appears before saying he and his friends have a second chance in life. A new life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people out there taking a chance on this story. Im going to try my best to satisfy your need.

Hey i do not own naruto or inuyasha series!

A new life

Sasuke crumbled to the ground crying. He was just like his brother. He looked to the left of him to see a slane Sakura and Ino holding hands. He turned behind himself to see Hinata dead with a lifeless Neji sheilding her. To his right was his dear Teacher Kakashi beaten and blue holding Iruka dead in his arms. His heart acked at the sight infront of him. His only true friend, the only person that didn't care about his skills or looks but him his self.

"I'm so sorry Naruto i-i- I WISH THIS NEVER HAPPEND!" Sasuke screamed to the havens appoligizing wishing to set everything back to tne way it was. A bright yellow light appeared infront of him right next to the battered lifeless Naruto. Sasuke didn't flinch or sheild his eyes whatever it was he wished it would kill him.

"The fates are very cruel are they not?" The woman that came from the light spoke to him.

"If your here to kill do it now." Saskue said not even looking at the woman.

"You destiny has been changed." The woman said not even hurt by the anger in his voice.

"What?" This woman was making no sense.

"You wish to start over, the fates wish for your rebirth." The woman explained. Saskue was even more confused now then what he was before. The woman giggled at his puzzled face and contiued explaining.

"You will be reborn again. All of your friends will. But not here in this village but in a place very far from here. In a place called Kurisutarumum(Crystal moon i don't know why i pick that it just sounds cool.).

"Why?" He asked not beliving the woman. She shook her head.

"The fates are confusing. But are never wrong. You'll see your friends again and meet new people on the way. I, Midoriko creator of the shikon jewel shall now make you and your friends reborn into the world of Kurisutarumum." Light flooded the whole village Sasuke eyes widend in disbelif. 'This is really happening.' He thought to himself and disapeared along with everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

A new chapter ready to go. Thank you wolvesrock2908 for reiveiwing. these little things make authors happy.

Disciamer: I own neither inuyasha nor Naruro.

A new life chap2 part 1 Midorikos Explaination

Midoriko speaking here. I would like to tell you the world upon which the heroes of are story reside on. Kurisutarumum is a beautiful but dangerous place. A land where demons and half-demons live terrorizing the place. A world where demon slayers kill them without any remorse(even the innocent ones). A land where elementals(which i will explain in a momment) think they rule over everyone. The only one's keeping the pieace are the monks and mikos. Its sad yet endering how this place came to be.

Five great powers came to make this world. The five also controlled one of the five races that i demon being the one and only Inu no toshio-sama. The half-demon being the evil Naraku(who isn't all that evil he even helped me pick herbs and tended to wounds of the injured but don't tell him i told you). The dempn slayer The humorus Shako-kun( he so kind). The elemental the oh so cool Senju-kun( he's such a honurable paerson)And the miko myself Midoriko.

The fates had brouhgt us back from the dead explaining to us that the world was ending. Of course that diddn't do much effect to us but we were more of they thought about there great great grand children or there family that still remained on earth. So we made a new planet(its eaiser then it sounds.) Both of are heroes from konoha and Sengoku jidai we reborn to sace this world. You see after everything was recreated we lived in peace for a very long time but everything changed when Shako and Inu no toshio had a dispute saddly i can rember it like it was yesterday.

"Controll your demons Dog boy there messing with my village AGAIN!" Shako yelled at Inu no toshio-sama. We all ruled over are sectors of race to keep it fair wwhere their wasn't just one ruler.

"My demons are not doing anything wrong just having a little. It your digusting demon slayers that are causing the trouble you weak human." Inu no toshio replied trying to keep his demener.

"i'm strong enough to beat you." he said pulling out his heraikotsu this was bad something had to be done. So Senju-kun stepped in.

Speaking of Senju-kun he was the ruler of elementals. Elementals are ... well people who have the ability to controll elements. Senju-kun has the ability of all elements(A/N: Just go along with the story its fanfiction after all.) His tribe ussally can contoll two there a force to be recon with.

"Shako-san its no need to fight over something so petty." He said calmly and obviusly annoyed by his immature behavior. But Naraku began yelling at Senju.

"Your one to talk your elementals were "practicing" on my half-demons." Naraku shouted.

"You hanyous started it by trying pick on my elementals because they were mad at the demons for saying they were better." Senju turned to glare at inu no toshio.

"Well my demons are better." Inu no toshio said shrugging as if it was obviovius. He is being so rude.

"Are not!" Naraku yelled

"Well all i know is that those darn demons better stay away ftom my terrotory." Shako said. They all continuied arguing so i tried to calm them down.

"My friends we.." but they interupted me

"Sorry Midoriko-sama but this has nothing to do with you." Senju spoke calmly amd continued to argue with them. Alright that made me mad. I have fought in numorus battles i will not be ignored.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR YOU PERMANTLY!" They all shut up and turned to me shocked(i usally don't raise my voice)

"listen we are all friends and have some diffrent views on things but..." I was interupted again.

"My views are the right views half-demon are pointless creatures that are born with only half of the poweful demon side and half of the weak side that are your tribes." Inu no toshio pointed to Skako, and Senju. He didn't point to me though yeah he knows better. The Naraku snapped and jumped at inu no toshio who reached for Shaku who was attacking Senju. I was trying despratley to break them up but failed. With a very powerful blow from all of them the planet began to shake. Making the greatest evil of all rise up from the pits of the hades.

"Orochimaru-teme!" Senju yelled in pure rage. They forgot about their anger at each other and got into battle stance and so did i. But the world began to shake again and pain and kaguya and tsubaki and Madara.

"Impossiable."

"They were sealed away in hades pit."

"Never to come back."

"But they did."

"What do we do."

It didn't matter who said what at the time because at the momment we were frozen with shook, disbeilf, and absolute hate.

"Oh so shocked to see us." Orochimaru spoke up first smirking at us. His eyes like dagers to our souls.

"How?" I asked.

"It took five to make the seal five can eaisily break it. Espeasially(A/N:Is that how you spell it i would looked up but... meh) if the five that broke ut holds the same power as the ones who made it." Tsubaki explained flipping her coal black. She puts us Mikos to shame. All of them looked ready to devour us their eyes were hungry for are blood but Pain looked... ah never mind what happend next set ate heroes fate. We all atacked each other. Clinging and yelling and the sound of rain was the only thing you could here. i went for tsubaki. I hate this vile excuse of a miko. She hurt two precious people to me. During the battle the only thing chanting through my head was...

"You put kagome and kikyo in danger and for that you will DIE!" the battle raged on for what seemed like days. The rain poored even harder as we got more tired.

Tsubaki jumped back to stand next to her team and began chating as they charged their power. They were planning on sealing us away! i looked to my team and they understood. I began chanting the spell faster then she did and my allies charged as much power as they had left. Then at the same time tsubaki and i shot the seal at eachother binding us both and are team into seprate unknown places.

That basicly brings you uptodate but theier seal i weaking i can feel it. She and her team are raising a army to come out and take over Kurisutarumum. But..are...we! We won't be beaten. Were counting on them. Were counting on the five legendary heroes.

-Thats it for chapter two but im at a lost here WHO THE HECK SHOULD THE FIVE WARRIORS BE.

I have the two... the miko will be kagome and the demon will be Sasuke so what about the elemental, half-demon, and Demon -slayer.

I want to know how you think it shouod be! But the demon slayer can't be sango i have other plans for her of kohaku he will only be six in the story.

**Any naruto character can be any of these! but inuyasha charcters have to stay the same sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yeah three reiveiws baby! thank you very much.

Discaimer:If i own these two shoes Sasuke would have never left and Kagome would sit inuyasha alot more. So i own nothing but the plot.

Characters at the begening of the chapter are around the age of 5 or 6.

A New life

"Kagome-Sama wait up!" Miroku ran to catch his younger cousin. Miroku was talking to some very cute girls when she just left him.

"Miroku-nii you where busy and i realy want to go visit Hinata." Kagome pouted pulling at the edges of her dress. Hinata was her only friend and the only person her father allows her to play with.

"I am sorry Kagome-sama lets go." Kagome smiled a toothy grin at him and followed to the Hyuuga compound which sadly resided in the elemental distric. Kagome was so use to hanging around monks and mikos. She wasn't realy good with other people. They finally made to Hinatas house and Kagome was twiching with exitment but kept her composure after all the Higurashi clan did have a reputation to uphold and couldn't let her hyperness ruin it. They walked up to the guard who let them by without question they did come here every other day.

"Hinata-chan!" Kagome tackled the unexpecting girl in a hug.

"Kagome-chan." Hinata gigled at her best friend. She was so happy to see her. Its been so long since the talked or played witheach other. She had to wait a whole day to see her again.

"Hello Hinata-sama."Miroku chuckled at the two younger girls.

"A-ah h-hello Mi-Miroku-san." She finally took notice to him bing here and smiled at him. She liked him he was so nice to her and didn't call her weak. Kagome and Hinata played all types of games from hide'n'seek to pretending to be ninjas. Neji came and talked with Miroku who happedn to be his best friend. This day was perfect nothing could ruin it.

"Hinata why are you not training?" Hiashi yer father came into her room and scowled at the poor child. He waited impaitently for his answer.

"I-I f-forgo-forgot." she said cowering under his stare. Now of course Kagome being plain oh Kagome did not like the way he was looking at her best friend and glared at him.

"It's my fault Hyuuga-sama i took her away from her training for a break my apologies." Kagome bowed in respect defending her best friend.

"Hm ." Was all he said and left the room. Kagome stuck her tounge out at the door. Miroku made silly face while Hinata and Neji just laughed. After a few funny faces they all went to the park.

**AT THE DEMON DISTRICT**

Sasuke loved his elder brother dearly and his friend was awesome but he hated his brothers friends little brother.

"Sesshou-teme when can we leave me and naruto are hungry." Inuyasha spoke. He also just happend to bring Naruto. Both of them were halfdemons so they realy shouldn't be here.

"Quiet Inuyasha, go play if you want to leave so badly but return to this Sesshoumaru by sun set." He dissmised his younger brother.

"Yeah whatever." He begin to walk out the door but Itachi spoke.

"Sasuke you go along with them." He told his younger brother.

"Why i don't like the dobe or that baka?" Sasuke whinned.

"You've been lounging around to much go have fun with people your age." And with that said he pushed them out the door. Sasuke was upset he really didn't like these two.

"Quite your whinning Bird boy." Inuyasha told him not even looking in his direction. Sasuke clan are raven demons but didn't have bird features except during tge transformation. Inuyasha found it funny how a _bird_ thought they were stronger than a **dog.**

"Don't call me bird boy mutt." Sasuke glared at inuyasha.

"Can we just go get some ramen? I haven't ate for a whole five mintues." Naruto stomach growled. He was a growing half-demon after all.

"Yeah whatever." Sasuke travled with to The ramen shop and went to play at the park.

**AT THE DEMON SLAYER DISTRICT**

"Isn't Sango-sensai the absolute coolest?" Tenten watched her teacher train in the school feild. Lee was also watching her in amazement. The demon slayers didn't have super cool powers like the elemental but they where known for the stamina,strength, and speed.

"Tenten, Lee would you two like to practice with me?" Sango laughed at there shocked faces.

"Sango-sensai how did you know we were here?" Lee asked whitch earned him a punch on the head by Tenten.

"Of course she new we was there! Sango-sensai is the smartest person in the world!" Everyone in the whole district knew Tenten was Sango's number one fan and would beat up(even though she was only six) anyone who questioned Sango's ability.

"Tenten school will be starting soon. Next week i beilive are you prepared?" Sango wipe some sweat from her for head and smiled at her future student.

"Of course I am Sango-sensai! I got my uniform yesterday!" Tenten could barley contain her exitement.

"And you Lee?" She laughed at the boy who was rubbing his sore head.

"YES!" Lee was also very happy to be training with Sango and his best friend Tenten.

"Alrighty then let's take a few laps around the field." Sango jogged off knewing the two kids were right behind her.

After hours o training the took a bring to eat som BBQ. Sango left saying she had a meeting and Tenten and Lee went to the park.

**AT THE PARK**

The park was in the center of all the districts so all of the speacies could meet and play with each other. Hinata clung to Kagome's arm as the entered the playground. Not many kids were there. A boy with a pineapple head was on the ground staring at the clouds. Two other kids were picking flowers and putting the in each others gphair giggling. A girl with red hair in pigtails was chasing a boy who had triangles on his face. A wolf demon was playing freezbie with a hair demon. Everyone was heving fun and it was so peacfull. That was until a boy with blonde hair came running towards them bumping into Kagome.

"Kagome-sama and Hinata-sama are you okay?" Miroku lead down to check on the girl while Neji was attacking the blonde half-demon.

"Hey i'm sorry it was an accident!" Naruto explained. Two boys came running towards them.

"Dobe!"

"Naruto!"

Tenten and Lee came over as well to see what the yelling was all about. as the all stood togther they felt something. Like someone was calling to them. Apperantly the other kids felt it to. It was wierd all the children hudled uo with each other in the center of the park and everything was silent. After some time the feeling left and Naruto spoke up.

"That was weird." Everyone nodded but reimained still.

"Well since felt that how about we tell each other are names. I'm Tenten." She said confidently.

"Naruto Uzumaki. BELIEVE IT!"

"Feh Inuyasha."

"I'm Lee we have wonderful youth." Everyone stared at him and Tenten sighed in shame.

"Miroku my lovley laidies." He smiled at all the girls.

"Neji and get away from Hinata-sama." He glared at Naruto.

"Hi-Hinata." She blushed at held Kagomes arm again.

"Sakura." She blushed at Sasuke.

"Ino." She also blushed at Sasuke. Sakura and Ino glared at each other.

"Sasuke." He put his hands in his pocket's which earned him a giggle fom ino and sakura.

"Kiba and this is Akumaru." The do yipped at them saying hi.

"Yura." She began combing her hair.

"Ayame and This is Kouga my future husband." She hugged his arm.

"Am not and i can say my own name! Hi i'm Kouga."

"Shikamaru." the boy yawned and stared lazily at the trublesome kids.

"I'm Kagome its nice to meet you all." she bowed in respect. They all played with each other that day. They played hide'n' seek witch wasn't gair because the half-demons and demons sniffed them out. They played follow the leader and every child game you can think of. It got dark so everyone went there seperate ways hopeing to have this happy feeling forever.

Okay chapter three finished. I hope you enjoyed it. I realy would like for everyone to review but you don't have to its the simple thing that make me happy.

I have the legendary team now i'm deciding pairings. Its a romance/Adventure story after all. I wish to please all of my reiviwers so i would like to know who you want to be together. But you can't change theses:

**Sasuke/Kagome**

**Kikyo/Kakashi(i like kikyo she will be good this story... i think)**

**Miroku/Tenten**

**Inuyasha/Yura**

Please tell me your ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

Updating now sorry for taking so long and think you all for reivewing my story.

Discaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Inuyasha.

The chatacters are still young in this chapter. In chapter 6 they will be 13 and groups shall be made.

A new life

**HOLY DISTRICT**

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Kagome yelled looking fo her older sister. Kikyo came out of her room and was tackled by her little sister kagome.

"Kagome what is it?" Kikyo asked laughing at her little sister.

"Hina-Chan said i can sleep over and were going to make cookies and play dress up and paint Neji-kuns nails and pick flowers and..." Kagome had to take a break to breathe.

"Slow do sis." Kikyo rubbed her sisters head. She adored her little sister. She was the only one she could be herself with. Her other half even though she was seven years older(making her 12). Sitting here with her sister laughing and joking was wonderful and nothing could ruin it.

"Kagome." Except that. Kikyo's Mother scowled at the two children. Kagome sat up and bowed to the head Miko while Kikyo glared.

"M-mo-mother?" Kagome was never one to stutter except when it came to her mother. Her mother was a slave driver. She wanted her daughters to be powerful just like their father.

"It's time for training. Kikyo go to school." She didn't look at kagome but stared intensliy at Kikyo. Kikyo looked just like there father except for her eyes. Her mother cherished Kikyo. A little to much. Some nights she would come in her room to lay next to her or comb her jet black hair with her fingers. Kagome didn't get the same treatment. She has never hugged kagome not once in her young life because looked so much like_ her._

Their father ha an affair with Suzume(Kikyo' mother.) little sister Rin in result creating Kagome. Rin couldn't take the responsiblities as a mother and gave her(kagome) to Suzume. Suzume hated the child and only excepted her for having her husbands eyes. Kagome sometimes called Suzume mother because she raised her so she figure thats what to call her.

"There is no school today. I could train with My _little sister._" Kikyo hated her mother with a passion.

"No that is fine. It's your day off rest some i know your tired." She smiled at ner not understanding the bitterness in her daughters voice.

"Mo-mother I-i- wa-wanted t-to s-sta-stay with Hinat-sama to-tonight. C-

can- i?" Kagome's heart was beating fast and she was twiching. It just broke Kikyo's heart to watch her baby sister so scared.

"Hyuuga? Fine i don't care. Your opponets waiting, come." She took one last look at Kikyo and Suzume and kagome left into the training grounds. Kikyo puched the wall leaving a whole in it and began crying with anger.

"I promise Kagome i will get you out of this place if it's the last thing i do!" A dark force apeared behind her and spoke in her ear.

"I can help you get her out. Just do everything i say." Kikyo nodded anything for Kagome.

**DEMON-SLAYER DISTRICT.**

"Oh Right i did it!" Tenten finally mastered the art of battling with two swords. The practice dummy layed on the ground in shredds.

"Good job odango." Tenten twitched she knew that irritating voice.

"What do you want Deidara?" She glared at her sworn enemy.

"Oh nothing i just thought i saw a baby bear but relized it was just you odango." He loved making her angry.

"You were probally spying on me to copy my awesomeness i mean you could have just asked considering i'm stronger than you." She smirked and crosed her little arms.

"Oh whatever i'm way stronger than you odango stupid." He said sticking out his tongue.

"Yeah right shemale stuupid." She also stuck out her tongue.

"Stuuuupid."

"Stuuuuuuuupid!"

"Stuuuuuuuuuuupid!"

"Stupid times ten."

"Your mama!"

"Calm down you two. Are you having a lovers spat?" Sango walked in on the two arguing it was just too cute.

"Sango sensai!" The said at the same time and then glared at each other.

"Aww and your saying things at the same time you little love birds." Sango was giggling and laughing. Deidara fake puked and Tenten pinched her nose.

"Boys have cooties." Tenten said.

"Nuh uh girls do!" He defened his male race.

"Uh huh!"

"Nu Uh!"

"Alrighty then that means you can't play with Sango-sensai." Tenten glumped onto Sango's arm.

"Only ugly girls have cooties." He held her other arm.

"Don't say that about your mama." She smirked at his heated face.

"How about i take you two for icecream?" Sango was trying to keep the peace between the two demon-slayers in training.

"Okay!" they exclaimed and walked off with Sango. But uunknown to them a mysterious shadow watched from behind the tree's.

"Perfect!" The figure smirked and then faded away on the darkness.

**ELEMENTAL DISTRICT**

"Neji-Nii!" Hinata was preparing for Gome-Gome's stay. She asked her fathet who lucklily said yes and wanted to tell Neji-Nii. She opened the door to see a dark figure hovering over a sleeping Neji. Hinata was afraid. The thing was so huge. It looked like A demon but she felt it was more evil. A creature of pure evil was hivering of her Neji-Nii! Hinata was no longer afraid but angry. This thing was going to hurt one of the only people that cared for her. There is absoultley no way this thing was going to hurt him.

She summoned the water from the pond next to Neji's room and froze it shooting ice sprears at it.

"Stay away from my NII-SAN AHHHH!" She awoke Neji who backed away from the creature as she attacked it. She landed a few hits and the creature spoke as it slowly faded away.

"I'll get you back for this water child!" Then it disapeared. Hirashi entered the room after hearing Hinata scream. Hinata stood like a warrior her Bykaugan activated. He had no idea what happend but whatever it was mad his daughter look powerful like her mother. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face and pouted his daughters head.

"What happend here?" Hinata snapped out of beast mode and looked at her father.

"There was something a-at-atacking Neji-Nii while he was sleeping." That was the clearest sentence she has ever said to her father. Her cheeks puffed up and she spoke again. "I won't let anything happend to Neji-Nii." She then feitend from all of her awesomeness.

"Neji prepare for that Higurashi girls arrival." Hiashi carried his daughter to her room. Neji set up everything for Kagome's arrival. He then said a silent thanks to Hinata.

"Thank you Hinata-sama. The voice was wrong."

**HALF-DEMON DISTRICT**

"Iruka-Sensai!" Naruto and Inuyasha Found there favorite Teacher at there favorite Ramen shop.

"Oh how's it going?" He smiled at them and they sat next to him and orderd some ramen.

"Ah nothing much." Naruto said and beganeating his noodkes which came rather quickly.

"What about you Inuyasha?" He asked.

"GgiGwa wtwarusnugw wiwsswth Swaessowwmaru." He spoke with is mouth full.

"What?" Iruka stared at the boy not understanding him.

"I said i was training with Sesshomaru." He finshed up the last bit of ramen.

"Speaking of training me and Sesshomaru gotta go!" Naruto and Inuyasha left laughing leaving Iruka with there bill.

"Naruto can i spend the night at you house? Sesshomaru is going to kill me." Inuyasaha wallked along side Naruto with his hands behind his head.

"What ya do this time?" Naruto loved Inuyasha's pranks they were so funny.

"Meh i just put pink dye in his shampoo bottle." Naruto duobled over in laughter. Sesshomaru already looked like a girl and adding the pink dye was just priceless.

"Sure man why not!" The two best frieds walked off to the deamon district.

**DEMON DISTRICT**

Inuyasha sat in the cornor as his mother gave him a speech on treating people fairly. He said he was sorry to Sesshomaru who in return put glue in his hair.

"Moma look what he did!" Izayoi and Sesshomarus mother Kimiko shook there head at there two children.

"Sesshomaru." Kimiko called her son's name.

"Yes mother." He is not scared of anything except for an angry mother.

"That's setting about example. Your never to old to be put over my knee now apologize." She said.

"Sorry." He said to inuyasha.

"No go help him pack." They left to inuyasha's room leaving Naruto with the older woman.

"So Naruto-kun how is your step mother treating you." Kimiko said smillimg at the half-foxdemon.

"She is realy nice! We get in alot of trouble by papa though. He got mad over a simple pranks." Naruto laughed remebering the momment they put a whoopie cushion under his chair during a big meeting. They laughed so hard.

"I heard she was pregnant." Izoyai said joining the conversation.

"Uh huh they said she is having a boy and i can name him!" Naruto's eyes shined with joy.

"What name are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Hmm. I was going to say Ramen but nah. I like the name... Shippo!" He jumped up in exitement. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came back down with inuyashas backpack. Sesshomaru escorted them to Naruto's house.

On the other side of the demon district Sasuke and Itachi were getting dressed up for a party with the elementals.

"I hate tie's!" Sasuke complained loosining his tie. Itachi and Fugaku sat on the Couch awaiting for Mikoto to finish getting ready.

"Dad whats taking mama so long." Sasuke feel face first into the Couch he was so bored.

"I have fought many battles and sovled many riddles, but woman is something you can't figure out." He sighed and put his face in the nearest pillow as well. Itachi remained calm even though he was dieing on the inside. Mikoto finally came down the stairs and the left.

**I know not much Uchiha boys in this chapter but there will be in the next. Hint for the next chapter: The Holy district Massacre. **

**Reiview please!**


End file.
